otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Seamel
Gabriella was born in the year 607 after the Aegis to Nolan Lomasa and Orah Nillu. Her father passed away when she was four years old, and the small family moved from Jade Gardens in the Forest District to Nolan's holdings, Riverhold Keep. She grew up within the walls, and was rarely seen without them. Her brother, Norran Lomasa, was trained to join the Blades at an early age. Her training consisted of the feminine arts, lead by her mother. It was noted that during this time, she received occasional, platonic visits from Duhnen Seamel. At the age of seventeen, for unknown (and much speculated) reasons, Gabriella was sent to spend some time with her cousin, Arturo Lomasa, at River Turn Keep. After a short while, it was decided that she would make a suitable match for the Baron. An engagement was set, but the visits from Duhnen Seamel did not desist. Gabriella learned the art of farming from the Baron's own plowman, Master Snow. Not long after, she was named Mistress of the Farming Wing of the Crafting School. With this title came the charge of a small farm in the shadow of Vozhd Keep. Ignoring all warnings, the noblewoman revived the small farm with a unique move- she worked it herself. Rumors swirled about Vozhdya that Duhnen Seamel persisted his visits, but there was never much proof. During this time, Gabriella became a frequent patron at the Gold Coin, and was often seen supping with Eden Kahar, a close friend of her Seamel beau. She was known for wearing pants and getting /quite/ drunk. In the last throes of fall, it became clear that the engagement with Arturo Lomasa was to be ended. There were public scenes involving Norran Lomasa, and disinheritance was threatened. Gabriella chose to abandon her noble name, and from that point, told everyone her name was simply "Gabby." Gabriella became infamous for her trips to brothels, both in the Old City and New, and once, she was thrown out of doors by the Crescent Moon, along with her cousin Corriden. She was also a reknowned firecracker, known to wield various weapons and throw bottles when in drunken rages. Duhnen and Gabriella announced their engagement, and their courtship became public. It was rumored that the Seamel had taken the woman for his mistress, and it was proven true when they began to share lodgings at the Lightholder Tavern. Shortly after Duhnen took the position of Imperial Quarrymaster, the pair was wed. Some say the bride was already with child. The pair adopted Jafron Seamel's child with a commoner, and claim her as their own daughter. Gabriella is known to be fiercely protective of the child. Gabriella inherited her mother's Keep, Jade Gardens, and half of her Aunt's farmland property in Hawk's Aerie. She continued to work the fields herself, despite her growing pregnancy. Near the middle of the summer following her marriage, Damiante Nillu joined with her to open Jade Gardens Horse Facility, a public arena and taming project. Jade Gardens was also expanded. Problems with the inlaws insued, and a public argument regarding bastards and mistresses erupted in the Lightholder Crossroads. Gabriella struck the Captain of Fastheld Keep. A black eye and house arrest resulted. Gabriella has recently been known to make her opinion loudly known, and at an Imperial address, laughed outloud at the Emperor's speech. Less than hour later, she went into labor. She gave birth to Marai and Magnus Seamel within the Imperial nursery on the 20th of Huntsmoon, in the year 625. Gabriella Lomasa category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Nayla Zahir Web